User blog:Lord Isen/Obituary of Consul Isen
On February 25, 2016, Consul Isen of Voltz, The Uniter, Defender of the Wiki, a First Emperor of the United Voltz Federation, died peacefully in his home due to sickness and wounds resulting from the Psionic Plague. Lord Isen lived an eventful life, being the 28th Isen to reach the Isen River. Though he did not join the 13 Lost Isens he often contemplated it in his early years as an Isen. Eventually turning his back on the Darkness, and found his way to the Wiki. He lived throughout the unrecorded time of the Wiki, often combatting Ps and striking a friendship with Xera. He started the recorded age of the Wiki with the Declaration of Union, forming the United Voltz Federation. As Emperor, Isen led the UVF through the first two Wars of Ps before his body was destroyed by a Ps Fusion. Isen's spirit survived and took inhabitance in his successor, Empress Xera's, mind. As a spirit Isen became Xera's primary advisor. Though Xera continued to be plagued by Ps' attempts to control her, Isen remained by her side to help push through the conflicts. He led the United Voltz Armed Forces and Allies through Wiki War I and Wiki War II, brining victory in both conflicts. Administratively, Isen took charge of issues in the UVF. With his help the United Intrests Coalition was formed, open trade routes were established, the Iron Bank was banned, and scientific reaserch increased drastically. He was also a major proponent of the Space Age, using IsenClean Corp. to fund space exploration projects eventually leading to the creation of IsenClean-Trucian Space Agency, the UVF Space Colonies, the UVF Space Armada, United Intergalactic Community, Solifugae Intergalactic Travel Hub, and Voltz Ultra Cosmic Observatory. Although his spirit was temporarily destroyed after becoming an Ipsen, Isen was revived with his body back. Isen then built his assistant, IssyBot00 (better known as Missy) and became Consul of the UVF along with Xera. After leading the UVF through Wiki War III, Isen tried to establish peace but this was quickly lost as Sezonia became increasing violent again and Ps awakened Sirius resulting in the destruction of many planets. Increasing the military tenfold, Isen worked tirelessly to try an save refugees from the destroyed worlds and helped rebuild what he could via the Planitary Rehabilitation Centers and Deus Tunicam. When trying to free Xera from Ps' control Isen became infected with the Psionic Plague, which gave rise to the Darkness. After managing to repel the Darkness' initial attacks by Dark Xera, it survived and returned later causing more destruction. Both Isen and Xera were consumed by the Psionic Plague and badly wounded eachother in battle. Isen's power was replenished by Baby Isen, but his wounds combined with the toll of the Plague on his body proved too much. Realizing his imminent death, Isen enacted the United Cultures Festival through the universe to bring happiness to his people one last time. He then resigned to a unknown location where he cured Consul Xera of the Plague before passing peacefully with her at his side. Isen left all of his worldly possessions to Xera. ---- Lord Isen: Unrecorded time - Feburary 25, 2016 Category:Blog posts